The present invention relates to a musical instrument stand suited for use in a performance of a percussion instrument such as a drum or a cymbal.
A conventional musical instrument stand of this type on which a percussion instrument such as a drum, a cymbal, a cow bell, an electronic drum or an electronic cymbal is mounted and which is set on a floor surface is made of a metal pipe consisting of steel, stainless steel, aluminum or the like. For this reason, if a striking vibration produced upon a musical instrument performance has a frequency equal or approximate to a resonance frequency of the stand pipe, the pipe resonates to adversely affect the performance. In addition, the striking vibration is transmitted to the floor surface through the stand or an external vibration is transmitted to the stand through the floor surface. A known method of solving these problems is a musical instrument stand in which the surface of a leg member constituting a stand leg is covered with a soft material such as rubber as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 61-29397.
In such a conventional musical instrument stand, however, although the transmission of a vibration from the stand leg to the floor surface or vice versa can be prevented to a certain extent, the resonance of a musical instrument holding pipe on which a percussion instrument is mounted and to which a striking vibration of the percussion instrument is directly transmitted cannot be prevented. Therefore, a demand has arisen for a countermeasure capable of solving this problem.